


Squad Goals

by eratothemuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: You, Mason, and Liam are the epitome of Squad Goals, complete with your own squad name to boot.





	Squad Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine: Imagine being known around the school as the Three Musketeers because you’re always around Mason and Liam.  
> This is a request for anon based on the imagine linked above. I hope you enjoy it! I know its short, and I do apologize for that! I just didn’t know what to write. I’m sorry if it sucks!  
> \- Meg <3 xx

You never knew it was possible to become so close to someone so quickly, but it seemed like from the instant you met Mason Hewitt, you knew you were going to be the best of friends. When he’d introduced you to Liam, you just kind of slid into place with them. The friendship felt completely organic, and you knew it couldn’t be any more perfect than if it had been divinely predestined.

Or, maybe you were just a sentimental sap.

Either way, when you’d walked through the doors to Beacon Hills High with them right next to you, you knew nothing could destroy this friendship. And nothing did. Not werewolves, assassins, berserkers, or even crazy Aunt Kate. Freshman year, you’d discovered that you would walk through fire to protect the two boys who would do no less for you.

Which is probably why come Sophmore year, people began to notice just how close the three of you were fairly quickly. Even Scott had once joked that you were like a little pack inside of the Pack. Even then, you’d never expected for it to go so far that the three of you would actually be coined around the school.

Mason had practically sprinted to you and Liam, a wide smile across his face. You instantly knew what’s caused his excitement, having been told the story over a lengthy text you’d received in chemistry.

“Dude, I can’t believe we have a squad name,” Mason laughs, “This is so cool!”

“One girl asks you where the other two ‘Musketeers’ are during class, and suddenly we have a squad name?” you sigh, glancing over at Liam who is just as skeptical as you are.

“She was obviously referring to the Three Musketeers. That’s you, me, and Liam,” Mason points out as if it’s obvious.

“I kind of like it,” Liam shrugs, and you just shake your head, a smile playing on your lips.

“Fine. We’re the Three Musketeers, then.”

What fully set the name in stone was when Coach Finstock used it during class. You’d been whispering about some plans that weekend with Liam, when the Coach had called you out.

“Hey, Three Musketeers,” he shouted, making all three of your heads snap forward, “Is whatever you’re giggling about more interesting than Business Economics?”

You glance at Mason, who looks like he’s about to answer, “Uh-”

“Don’t answer that,” Coach glares, shaking his head as he realizes that the majority of the world is more interesting than today’s topic, “Just. Shut up.”

The name just stuck, fitting your friendship so completely that any other name wouldn’t be the same. After all, it was true. The Three Musketeers were all for one and one for all, and that was exactly the kind of bond you shared with the two boys sitting next to you.

It was going to be a good year, you could feel it.


End file.
